Hush the silent
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: He's quiet, so am I. He's free, I'm a slave. He can speak, I'm silent. He has some friends, I have no one. He's a loner, I'm just lonly. I'm a Haruno, He's an Uchiha. Why did he save me from Orochimaru? Why does he keep me safe from his partners? ItaSaku!
1. Speak the unspoken

Hush the silent

**AN: This is my first M rated thing! So please be nice to me! I hope you enjoy!**

"Well my dear are you ready to speak?" said a venomous voice. He sat high on his perch. I cursed his name in my head. He gave a bone chilling laugh. I gritted my teeth. If only I could free my hands from these chakura ropes then I could strangle his stupid neck. I couldn't though, I've already tried. Sasuke my long lost crush was now beside my worst enemy and I hate him for it with every once of my being. Kabuto his right hand man stood behind me. He put a cold hand on the back of my neck.

"Answer when lord Orochimaru speaks to you." he ordered in a hard voice. I turned my head slightly and glared at him. He squeezed my neck and it really hurt. I tried to wiggle my head from his grip. It didn't make it. I know he was trying to get me to my knees but I refused to go down. I turned forward to see Sasuke's chest. I craned my neck to look up as far as it could with Kabuto's hand in the way.

He looked down at me with cold, lifeless grey eyes. I glared at him, hoping for him to set a flame. He didn't. He grabbed my chin roughly and turned me to face Orochimaru. Ninja were everywhere in the large room. They don't speak unless spoken to. Suck ups.

"Bow to lord Orochimaru." Sasuke commanded in an emotionless voice. I looked at the hideous snake bastard. He was smiling with lots of amusement. I wanted to use my gross purple nails to scratch his ugly face. But I couldn't so I did the next best thing. I filled my mouth full of spit and spit it at him. I know how gross but it landed really close to him. Plus you should have seen the look on everyone's face when I did that!

I didn't know I could spit that far. Naruto would be proud. Sasuke glared and grabbed a handful of my waist length dirty pink hair. I've been here for almost 5 months and I still haven't spoken one word this whole time. I forgot what my voice sounded like. Sasuke started to try to push me to my knees. I wouldn't budge. "Bow!" Sasuke ordered more angry now. I shook my head.

"Do it!" Orochimaru hissed standing up. Then I made a huge mistake I opened my mouth and spoke. "No! I will never bow down to you! You can't control me you boy molesting bastard!" I yelled with all my might, my throat is hurting really bad now. My voice is different then I remember, no time now! Here he comes! Orochimaru charged at me and with one swift punch I was out. No pain as my body connected to the ground.

**AN: I know it's a little short but if I see that people like it then I will make them longer! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!!**


	2. Not so natural diaster

Hush the silent

**AN: Thank you for your patients! It's longer! Yeah! (Throws cookies to readers) Here take a cookie! Please Enjoy!**

Ow. My head hurts a lot. It feels like both Gai and Lee's weights were dropped on my head. Well maybe not that much but close. I curse myself for yelling at Orochimaru even if it felt good. He hits really hard. I put a hand on my head lightly. It stung. I found were Orochimaru hit me. The largest target on my face, my forehead.

Everyone's always a critic. I leaned back into the corner of my cell. I closed my eyes. I sent the little chakura that I had to my head to heal the wound and sooth the pain. I took a deep breath. I wonder how long I've been out. A few minutes? Hours? Days? I wonder. I felt so alone, smelly, repulsive! You name it, I felt it! All but happy, joy, amusement, entertained, focused, wanted, loved and needed.

Wow... I feel just as bad as I look... and that my friend is like doggy doo doo! I chocked back a sod. I wanted to leave and go back home to Konoha and take a shower, see my team, my master, my parents, my friends, get some good food in my belly and to slap Sasuke till he chokes and dies on his own saliva. I'm weird I know.

I wish I could leave all this behind. Did that... did that mean I wanted to die? Do I? No this is just what they want! They want me to fail! I wont! I'll get out of here and kill Orochimaru myself! But... I can't! I need help! But... I'm all alone. No one will find me. Orochimaru was cleaver enough to build this base under the water so no one could find it besides hidden passage ways to tunnels that are watched closely by sound ninjas.

There's no way in or out. It's over for me...

BOOM!

The whole base shook. I snapped open my eyes and stood up. Good thing I healed my head or that would have caused some problems. But anyway! What was that? And what's that... rushing... noise... omg it's water! Water is rushing into the base! I'm going to drowned! Plus there are sharks in these waters! I ran the door of my cell and shook it brickly. It didn't budge! Oh god!

I looked down the hall to see water rushing towards me. I stared in horror as I took a deep breath and held the bars tightly. The water hit me with great force! I held the breath in. I shook the bars again. They held up. I could have screamed at what the outcome of this door not opening would be.

I leaned my head against the cold metal and closed my eyes. I could go about 10 minutes on the air I breathed in but it's no use I was to die anyway why delay? I opened my eyes and was about to release all the air I was holding when a silver key caught my eye. It flowed here with the rushing water!

I reached out for it. I inched closer and closer... then I closed my hand around it. I don't know how I got so lucky but I'll take it as a chance to escape! I stuck it into the lock and turned it, and the door opened! I was free! The key is a skeleton key! That's a little too lucky for it's own good.

I swan forward till I got to a large open door. I went through it, down two halls, took a left then a right and ended up in Orochimaru's conceal chambers. This was the same place I was before. I swam to the top of the room there was an open escape hatch. The stupid snake already left! I hate that man.

I swam through the hatch and into the sea. I saw other ninja swimming in the water. One caught my eye. He was swimming awkwardly. Then I saw little tints of red come out of him. My eyes widen in horror. That blood will attract every shark in this whole area! I pushed my legs to go faster. I went right for the surface. My air supply was really low.

I felt the water separate quickly straight towards me. I turned to see a large shark come at me. I charge the small ant sized amount of chakura into my fist and connected it with the sharks face! I think a little too much water is in my head because the shark looked like it was holing something large and was wearing cloths.

I'm going insane. I didn't want to stick around anymore so I swam to the surface. I took in a large breath of fresh air into my painfully small unhealthy lungs. It hurt a little to breath but at least I can still breath. I looked a little ways forward to see land. All the sound ninja were there or heading there. I could pick out Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto. I swam a little ways to the land but away from them. When I got closer I witnessed a bunch of Kohona ninja jump out of the trees.

They quickly surrounded the Sound village ninja. My friends, teammates, and master were in the group. I nearly called out in joy. I felt so week and seeing them again really helped.

"Where is Sakura, Sasuke!? Where is she!? If you hurt her you will be in a world of hurt!" Naruto threatened. He looked a little frightening if you ask me. "Dead, most like likely. She was trapped in her cell when the base flooded." Sasuke said simply. He shook his head and little bits of water came off. "What!?" Naruto growled. "You will pay Orochimaru!" Tsunade hissed.

I got out of the water and walked towards them. Kakashi sesnsai saw me first. "Sakura?" he said in disbelief. And why wouldn't he? I look terrible! I smirked evilly. I stood behind Sasuke. "Scary thought... isn't it Sasuke-kun?" I sneered. He froze. I glared at the back of his head. Sasuke turned to look me in the eye. He smirked.

"Vary." he said.

It happened so fast! I didn't even see it coming! One moment I'm with all my friends the next I'm 20 feet in the air with Orochimaru's gross tongue wrapped around my waist. I hate my life.

**AN: How was it? It is longer!! If you have any questions please ask! Please rate and review and have a good day!**


	3. The little voice

Hush the silent

**AN: Here you go sorry for the slow update!! Please enjoy!!**

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled alarmed. My hair whipped around my face. My bones were so weak I could barley move. Then a thought came to me. I looked around at the spinning world. My stomach dropped and I knew then that Orochimaru was bringing me back to the ground.

I wrapped my thin weak arms around his sick tongue. I gritted my teeth. Please god help me! I used all the strength I had and gave Orochimaru's tongue a good hard yank! I looked to see Orochimaru coming right towards me. It worked! He opened his mouth wider and the sword came out. This is going to hurt! I brought my fist back.

"Take this!" I yelled and punched his sword. I felt the metal of the sword break through the skin and clash with the bone. I gritted my teeth. Ow! I pushed forward and felt the bones crack and splinter. I bit back a scream.

The sword went back down Orochimaru's throat with much force. Orochimaru went right back to the ground and the best part was that I was right behind him. His tongue unraveled and I came down. My body numbed out from the overuse of the no strength that I had.

My hand was bleeding badly. I tensed my weak bones for the impacted of the closing in ground. Then I felt two strong hands grabbed firm of my weak body. I felt my head fall softly on to the broad chest. I grabbed my bleeding hand. I looked up slowly to see Kakashi sensai.

He looked down at me. "Sakura, hang in there." he said then looked back up to dodge an incoming barish of kunai. My limbs began to shake and I couldn't stop it. I felt so useless. "Kakashi sensai, you can fight better without holding me. Lay me by that tree and fight I'll be fine." my voice croaked. He looked at me for a moment before coming to a halt and laying me down gently.

"I'll be back." He promised before he joined the fight. I closed my eyes. I couldn't breath. I think I may be having a panic attack. I kept trying but no air got in. I opened my eyes and looked around trying to calm down. I knew I had to calm down or I could have a problem.

I looked around but everyone was a blur. I couldn't tell who anyone was. I looked around and saw something sharp come right at me. My mind didn't process it until it puncture the thin layer of skin on my belly. My body out of slow reflex closed in on itself. I winced and cursed the person who made up the word reflex.

I looked up painfully slow to see Orochimaru's twisted face. His sword was lodged right into my empty stomach. Now I really couldn't breath. I leaned back and closed my eyes again. The pain was too much and being parched and starving didn't help. I felt my heart start to slow down. I looked up to the sky. I knew from years of hospital duty that I was going to die.

My hands shook uncontrollably. I felt the blood flow out of me and into my lap. I'm alone. I felt very light headed. I looked around. Orochimaru left my body to die s he could fight Tsunade. I felt so tired and weak and useless. My body was so numb someone could stab me all over the place I wouldn't feel it.

My skin was a sickly grey color now. My vision is now gone. I stared into darkness and my breath was gone. My head started to drop. Then I felt soft warm hand press them selves on my stomach softly. I grunted softly. I felt the hole on my stomach close up and two arms wrap around me. On under my knees and the other on the back of my neck.

They lifted me effortlessly. Who is this? I felt them put something over my eyes and then... they breathed into me. The air returned to me. I breathed shakily. "I can't move..." I whispered. "I'm useless... leave me to die..." there was silent. Then a voice soft and gentle "No time, you will live. You will be saved." He said slowly.

I took a large painful breath. "I've gone through hell... no one can save me now..." I whispered softly. His hand went over my face gently. "Don't give up hope just yet. You will have something to live for." he spoke softly before lifting me gently and jumping off into the unknown. "Why are you helping me...?" I asked softly.

"I... I'm not so sure yet myself... only time will tell. But until then you must trust me..." his voice flowed off into the darkness that consumed me. Then a voice in my head, it sounded like something I had heard before... the little voice. It's so sad and small.

I know the voice... I know the owner... it's me... the voice of the sad lonely child I was... me.

"_I don't care who you are... I want my mommy and daddy!" _cried the little voice. Then sobs filled my head. The sobs of a lost 5... my sobs. After all that happened... I lived.

**AN: How was it? I hope you liked it!! Have a good day!! Rate and review!!**


	4. Must trust me

Hush the silent

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the slow update! Here you go!**

I swam in a pool of darkness that was my dreams. I watched for what seemed like hours before picture began to form in my head to create simulations. I'm just thinking fancy things. I guess you could say that I'm dreaming.

_I turned and bolted away as fast as I could. I didn't want those mean kids to catch up with me just so they could make fun of me again. I felt tears go down my face. They're right I am a cry-baby! They called me all those mean names. Like cry-baby, forehead girl, billboard brow, pinky, and freak. No one likes me!_

_I used my forearm to wipe my tears away so I could see ahead of me. I heard all the other kids saying mean things to me. They love to make fun of me! I don't know why! The adults never do anything about this. Sometime they do come in when they can't stand the yelling and crying, but other then that, in their words, we'll just let kids be kids._

_I cure my pink hair and my fat baby legs! My hair makes ne stick out of the crowed and my legs can't run to fast. I can't believe this! People should never treat a 5 year old like this! I hate this life! I have to get home! My mommy and daddy will protect me! They always do. They try to stop this from happening but it always does._

_I turned too quickly and twisted my ankle awkwardly. I felt a shot of pain go through my leg. I nearly lost my balance but I kept on running. Well... limping. I fear that the other kids will catch up to me and start beating me up like they used to. I usually avoid them at all times but today I was out of luck._

_I suddenly felt something hit the back of my shoulder really hard. It throbbed painfully. I looked over my shoulder to see a rock fall to the floor and roll off. They're throwing rocks at me! I have to get out of here! They began laughing and throwing more rocks. Most of them missed but some of them really hurt._

_I limped faster. Something came to my nose and made it sting. It smelled really bad. I started gagging. I coughed, trying to clear my lungs. My eyes stung as well and my throat went dry. I heard the kids come to a halt and began to cough as well. I kept going. This was my time to leave. I was on my street now! I'm almost home._

_I watched the gravel race paced me as I ran. I looked up and came to a halt. Now I know what the smell was. I stared in utter horror. My house was...._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_On fire..._

_I stared as the fire danced around eating up the wood. But... how? My throat screamed for fresh air for I was breathing in smoke. But where are my parents?! Did they get out? How did this even start?! I ran forward. I had to find my parents. People had gathered around to watch and pray. The pain in my ankle and shoulder were foregotten._

_There was also the men under the masks. They are people, ninjas, that hid who they are behind masks. I used to be terrified by them but right now I couldn't care. I ran past they all. People yelled and screamed. "Where is she going!?" yelled a frantic woman. "That's Kimiko's little girl!" said a man. "She lived?!" yelled another man. "Stop her!" yelled a rough voice._

_I continued to ran towards the burning inferno. "Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled as loudly as I could. I had a coughing fit but kept going. My throat was as dry as a desert. My eyes were mesmerized by the fire. My eyes stuck to it like glue. I tried to look away and stop running but I lost control._ _The yelling and screaming got louder. _

_Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me away just as I was about to run into the wall of fire. My vision was blurry from crying and I was seeing spots. Lots of them. I looked up at the man that saved me in a way. He was a man under the mask. He looked down at me. "Are you alright, little one?" he asked in a soft voice._

_More tears flooded out my eyes. He landed down a little ways from the fire that I could tell. He inspected me. "Listen. Something tragic has happened here. I need to take you to a child's clinic." he said slowly._ _I shook my head._ _"I want my mommy and daddy..." I said faintly. I wasn't sure if he heard me. He continued to look down at me from what I could tell. Just then a woman came running up to me. _

_She blurred in and out just like the man under the mask. He held me up. She pointed a light in my eyes and the spots got bigger. Stupid lady. "Sakura, my name is-" I caught her off. "I don't care who you are... I want my mommy and daddy!" I cried. The woman looked taken back. I tried to wiggle away from the man under the mask, but he kept an iron grip around me._

_He brought me closer to him and held me there for a few moments before I tired myself out. He whispered ever so softly. "I understand, and I'm sorry. But for now you_ must trust me."_ he said softly, with no real emotion behind his words. I relaxed and closed my eyes. Within moments I was asleep._

The world began to float around in a dark pool again. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Noooooooooooo!" I whimpered. I started to sob. I felt so alone. When I fell asleep that day, I wished that I could wake up to see that I had only had a nightmare, but I have yet to wake up from this scary never ending dream. I am completely and without a doubt alone in this world.

My muscles tightened quickly for no reason and I woke up to be in a bed, in a dark room. Now for the some 7th time today I will admit that I am alone. But now I'm alone in a room....

Or am I?

**A/N: So... how was it? Was it confusing? I hope not! I hope you liked it! Have a good day and rate and review!!**


	5. Inner Sakura

Hush the silent

**A/N: I'm really really sorry for the slow update! Also that it is short! I'm running low on ideas for this story!! T.T I need help!! THis story is haveing a major land slide! Please help out!! I really need help. Please enjoy, anyway.**

I could see nothing at all. Something covered my eyes. I felt drained of all energy. I took a deep shaky breath and listened. There was a soft breathing pattern. I moved my fingers over the wound on my stomach to find bandages covering it. It was a rough task to move my fingers at all. I turned my head ever so slightly. "Who's there?" I croaked. I couldn't even recognize my own voice. That's sad.

"Don't speak." A voice answered firmly. I swallowed. My throat was so dry. I licked my lips. Suddenly I felt someone put a hand behind my head and bring me forward, softly."Drink." the voice still said firmly but more gentle. I felt a pang of distrust but gulped down the water. It tasted like water and was nice and cool.

My head was laid back down gently. "Good your awake." the voice said. It was a man's voice. I heard shuffling and the sound of footsteps toward the door. The sound of the door open and close was the last thing I heard before I slipped into a slumber.

'_Ohhh.... where am I?" I asked, I was in an all white space. Nothing else in the area. No one in sight. _

'**In your own little world that you created, silly.' said a carefree voice. **Still no one in sight. No one for as far as the eye can see. Just plain white. The voice came from no where.

'_Hello? Is someone there?' I asked slowly._

**A giggle. 'Depends if you consider me someone... or just another part of you...' she trailed off.**

'_A part of me? What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?' I asked rapid fire._

**Another giggle. 'And here I thought, I asked a lot of questions. I guess I now know where I got it from. Yes, I am a part of who you are, Sakura. I am your Inner. I save you when you are out of commission, I store all of your hidden strength, give it when you need it. And guide you through this never ending battle.** **Like I said before, you are in your own little world that your mind has made for yourself. This is your safe haven.** **your mind went on overdrive and caused it to short out. Your brain feels like it's awakened state is at risk so it brought you here.' she told me and laughed agian.**

'_I made this world? When?' I asked, still looking around for the source of the voice. Still nothing._

'**When you were born, your mind started to make this place, all people do it.' she explained.**

I stop walking and look behind me. Standing before me was... me?! Well, she looked like me. Though, her hair was short and black and her eyes were deep green. Tall and slender. Hair style the same. Her face was my own, she looked oh so very calm. A smile on her face. Personally, I think she's is so much prettier then myself.

'_Wow.... took me this long to make this? I must be slower then I thought...' I trailed off looking at the all white area._

Another slow smile across her, my, face.

'**No, you can make more. This is just the border, The No Man's Land.' she said slowly. 'There is something you need to see...' she trailed off again, her smile fading.**

My heart started pounding, loudly. It can be heard all around us. Thu-thump.....

Thu-thump.....

Thu-thump.....

Thu-thump.....

I stared at her slowly.

'_What is it?' I asked softly._

She starts walking toward me. The heart beating grew louder and faster. Was that my heart? I looked around. The all white world disappeared. It was surrounded by a world of fire. Mine and my inners hair whipped around us. She stared at me blankly. "Welcome to hell." she finally opened her mouth to speak.

**A/N: I know it wasn't that good, I had to put something up though. Please rate adn review, anyway. Have a good day!**


End file.
